The Musician
by HimikoChou
Summary: In this story Allen is raised in the Noah family, as full fledged cool Noah. Why? Because I feel like it. Follows manga and anime, but from the side of Noahs. Read at your own risk of seeing an evil Allen. Poker pair AllenxTyki.
1. The Prologue

Hello, everybody^_^ I'm back from the debts of laziness, with a new story. I've started watching D-gray man,(actually rewatching, though i didnt watch it completely the first time, now im at the 72 ep, and i've read the whole manga*_*) and well it entranced me, so now im writing a fic about it. I was so inspired that this took me just two days to finish(more like one evening and morning) I looked around the site for an Allen-noah story, with the poker pair,since I really love the noahs and especially Tyki Mikk, but since there weren't that many i wrote one myself. The Allen in this story will be slightly more evil and noah like, because i want to write him like that. The story will probably follow the anime and manga, but only from the side of the noah's. The pairing will be Tallen, since i just love that guy Tyki, but there might be some minor pairings too.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to d-gray man, except this fic. Although I'd love to own Tyki and Allen(Mmmm...)

Warnings:in this chap, pretty much nothing except the death of one guy, and a noah Allen. I better mention the story is yaoi. Also the actual story has some changes, since i needed to get Allen on the side of Noahs.

* * *

**"The Musician"**

**_.The prologue._**

It was a silent December night when white snow was softly falling, covering houses and streets in its glow. The nearing of Christmas was seen able almost everywhere in the city of London. Houses, streets and lamps were decorated in red and green colors and a large Christmas tree stood in the middle of the city. Everything seemed so peaceful, not a sound was heard, while small shining stars and a large crescent moon were hanging in the sky.

A young man, who seemed no older than thirty, was walking down a street, humming some unknown song to himself. His dark skin and hair, when compered to the whiteness of the snow looked exquisite in the dark. He was wearing a white dress shirt and black pants, shoes and jacket. His head was adorned with a black top hat, which shadowed his eyes, making them unseen able in the dark. He walked with grace and posture, that suited his looks, making him look like just a noble taking a walk in the town. He stopped in his steps, when he came to an old looking building. From it's appearance one could tell it was a inn, although it was not in the best of shapes.

"So this is the place where he is hiding?" the young man started speaking, his voice smooth like velvet with a tint of mockery in it, that just added spice to his character. He stopped in his thoughts for a moment to lit a cigarette and then he went inside the building. The place was really let down, just as the man had expected.

_"Well, he didn't have any choice in that matter, since The Earl was looking for him,"_ the young man thought as he walked upstairs to find the target of his mission. While going through the hallway, he tried to erase all traces of his presence, so to make his prey a little surprise. He easily found the room his target was residing in and slowly without a sound just like a predator, entered the room. It was dimly-lit, but the young man's now golden eyes could see everything perfectly.

The room was fairly simple with a wooden bed, wardrobe and a desk, where a man was sitting, probably writing something. He wasn't noticing the young man who had just entered the room until the man started speaking.

"Hello Mana, how are you in this wonderful evening?" he asked. At that moment the other man turned his head towards the young man with a terrified expression, meeting the others smirk.

"You..." was all the man could mutter, before overtaken by fear he threw himself into a pointless, fear driven attack. The young man easily dodged the attack and took the other one by throat, strangling him.

"My, my aren't we persistent?" he joked, blowing some of the smoke from his cigarette into the man's face.

"But you know that won't help you though. You betrayed us and The Earl, Mana! You should have known how this will end, inevitably," the young man smiled as sweetly as poison. Suddenly the other man spitted on him, anger shining in his eyes.

"That, was absolutely unnecessary, you know? " the young man said with an utter look of displeasure, while cleaning the saliva off of his face with his free hand. Now the young man was pretty much annoyed at the man named Mana, so he tightened his hold on the man's throat, making it even harder to breathe.

"Well, as much as I love chatting with you, there are other things I need to attend to, so let's finish this, ok?" he said smiling sweetly at the man. The other man's face turned into fear once again as the young man's smile became maniac like, as he was tightening his grip more and more.

"Now then, bye, bye Mana! " he whispered into the man's ear as the man felt his heart being ripped out. After a just a moment, when the agonizing scream has stopped, the job was done. The Man known as Mana was dead.

The young man released the dead body, letting it fall on the ground with a long bang. In his other hand he was holding the man's heart, which he also threw on the ground mercilessly without a change in his handsome face.

_That's what you deserve for betraying us and The Maker, Mana._

The young man continued to stand still, until he noticed his hands."Ah, now I've stained my gloves," he sighed as he made his way to the man's desk, "but at least I've gotten rid of him." He thought about what should he do with the rotting body, while going through the papers on Mana's desk, which were actually his real purpose of coming here, because the clan thought that Mana had found out were _That Person_ was. He was about to hiss, as none of Mana's papers had any information related to what he wanted to find. He was almost starting to regret his decision to kill the man without interrogating him about the subject, when he heard a sound. It was the sound of soft footsteps, slowly coming closer to the room where he was residing.

"Mana, what happened? I thought I heard a scream?" a soft, childish and kind of sleepy voice asked. The young man turned in the direction of the voice to find a young boy who was no older then ten standing in the doorway. The boy had soft, white hair, ending just below his ear, silver eyes that shone in the darkness and pale skin, that made the boy look very young and innocent. A weird red scar crossed his cheek, ending with a pentagram on his forehead.

"Mana...?"the boy stopped, when he saw the scene on the floor. He was surprised, but didn't seem to be terrified. Surprisingly, he also hadn't noticed the young man who was still in the room though he had managed to hide when he heard the boy's footsteps. Suddenly, the boy had started to cry even though his face remained blank of emotions.

While the boy was crying, the young man couldn't hide his surprise.

_Who is he? He didn't remember ever hearing of a little boy accompanying Mana, as the man was completely anti-social, since That occured_.

He sighed, feeling not especially lucky today, he now had to remove the boy, who had seen the scene. And he didn't like that, as the little boy in his opinion made from the first glance was extremely cute, almost girlish. But he had no choice.

He went out of the shadows, moving in the direction of the boy. And then a single thought ran through his head.

_"Unless..."_

He stopped, like he had been hit by thunder. He once again, examined the boy, his soft features, pondering over the one possibility that haunted his brains. He was torn between what to do now, but the need to know was he right overpowered him, and he once again began to move in the direction of the boy.

He stopped just in front of the boy, blocking the dead body from the little creatures view. The boy had ceased his tears, though his eyes and cheeks were stained by their traces. the young man knelt, so that his golden and the boy's silver eyes were at the same level. The little cute creature looked at him with mild surprise and confusion. He had probably had been taken by the scene so much that he had failed to notice his surroundings.

Tyki looked at the boy with sharp, suspecting eyes at first, but then they softened as he felt it, his inner Noah's grin so large that even The Chesire Cat would get jealous.

_It was Him._

He then smiled, a rare soft one, brushing few strands of hair from the boy's face. The boy seemed surprised by this show of affection, as he's eyes looked at the young man with uncertainty. The man chuckled softly, liking the little boy even more. Then he offered the boy his hand, looking into those silver eyes which were gazing at him, and asked the question that would mark their meeting.

"What is your name, shounen?"

* * *

So, how was it? I think I'm improving since my previous stories were just songfics.

The next chap will probably be uploaded in two weeks, depending how will my muse sing for me. And of course I'd appreciate reviews and favourites, they make me happy and help me publish faster. Bye, bye until next time ^_^


	2. Once upon a time in a rainy day

Yo, minna-san. Salutes for my muse, since the thing has been working overtime. At the last chapter I promised I publish the next one in two weeks, but here I am not even three days gone with the new chapter already. It's all thanks to my mind, who seems to have quit all other functions to just write this fic. Also I didn't know I could actually write such a large chapter _(for me)_, all my previous records have been broken by it. In this chapters, as you can see I've used the 1 episode of Anime as a template of story. _(I think I did mention that the story will be following anime and manga plot a bit)_ Here we meet The Noah Allen and get to know him a bit better. I didn't make him too , since then he would have just killed all the people and I wouldn't have anything to write. I've changed some things again too. Ok, enough with my blabbering let's proceed with the first chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except those 3000 thousand and some more words that are written in this chapter.

Warnings:Nothing much again, there's some Akuma, death of insignificant characters, who names we don't even now, some evil Allen and so on. Still no smut YET though.

* * *

**"The Musician"**

_.First Chapter._

_.Once upon a time in a rainy day._

That happened five years ago, when he was ten years old. On that fateful day Tyki Mikk had found Allen in that inn and brought him to The Earl, where he had became a part of the their family. The Noah family.

_"My family...huh,"_ the boy thought as he walked through the streets of London in hopes to entertain himself. He was now fifteen years old, but still held the girlish charm Tyki declared that he had when he was little. He was small in stature, very slender with a soft voice, that pretended to be polite most of the time, though held the feeling that the boy had gone through many things. His skin was very pale in comparison to the dark chocolate brown hair and golden eyes, he now possessed. This was his white Noah form in which he was usually seen going everywhere. He also had his white haired form, being the one, he had spent his childhood in, till that fateful day when Mana was killed. He didn't know why had Tyki killed him, though he didn't care much either.

_That man, was better off dead anyway._

Suddenly Allen stopped in his steps as he felt raindrops falling on his face. The boy sighed. He didn't dislike the rain, but he had forgotten his umbrella at home. And he didn't feel like getting himself wet or returning home. So he just pulled higher the collar of his black coat and decided to find a place to hide from the bothersome rain until it ends. At that moment across the street, the boy noticed a run down church. It was an old looking type of a building with the shape of a Latin cross. Abandoned too, as one could see. Allen considered his choices for a moment and decided to hide there.

_"Why not, It's not like I have other options,"_ well he had, but that meant returning home and answering The Earl's countless phones all day. He still remembered the last time, when he almost died from being bored, so because of that Allen's determination to go hide in the church grew ten times. He quickly crossed the empty street and followed the path to the church, finding himself in front of large wooden doors, going inside. At that moment a single thought went through his brain.

_"A Noah hiding in a church...funny."_

Upon entering Allen discovered that the church looked even worse from the inside than the outside. He was about to turn back and leave, when the heavy downpour of rain he heard outside changed his mind.

_"Oh, well, this is better than nothing," _he thought as he went on a little tour to explore the church. After few minutes he got bored of it. There was completely nothing interesting in this piece of architecture. All you could see were various garbage left by people, who obviously had stayed here for the night.

_"Poor travelers, probably,"_ the young Noah thought, even though he wasn't really interested in it. He sat down on one of the old benches that were still left in the building, since there was nothing for him to do or see here.

"Tim, come out," he said, as a small golden golem appeared from the boy's coat sleeve, flying onto his shoulder. The golden golem, Timcanpy was a gift to him from The Earl, when he had just entered the family. Allen really liked the golem, he had grown fond of the creature during the years.

"Ne, Tim, when do you think the rain will end?" he asked the golem out of the blue. The golem, of course, didn't answer, he started flying around the boy fluttering his small golden wings. The boy sighed as he watched Timcanpy flying around him. Then he heard a sound. In a blink of a moment Timcanpy had disappeared and a fat cat jumped onto Allen's lap with Tim in his mouth.

"Eeh..." was all the boy managed to mutter, before the cat jumped again, landing on the floor and ran away. Now, you could hear short, evil laughter coming from the boy who had snapped.

"This, was just what I needed," he said as he stood up, wearing an unnatural angelic smile. The aura around him had darkened, becoming gloomy and black. He had entered the mood that the Noah's had dubbed "The Dark Allen." He was now extremely annoyed, as it wasn't the first time Tim had been eaten by a cat. It was the _third_ this week. That's why Allen usually didn't let the golem fly around by himself, but he had hoped that here wouldn't be any stupid cats to annoy him. He was wrong. He brushed off the dirt from his coat and smiled sweetly.

"Now then, I have a fatso cat to take care of," the boy said, walking away with that angelic smile still plastered on his face. It took Allen a while to find the cat and now he was chasing the stupid creature all over the church. Despite the weight, the cat was quite fast and obviously knew the church better than Allen. While running through a narrow hallway, Allen heard voices. It seemed like some other people had entered the church.

"Humans..." the boy thought as he turned into his other form. From a chocolate haired boy in a black coat to a white haired one in an old, red coat. This form would make less suspicion, since now he looked like a plain traveler. He continued his chase for the cat, not minding the the human's as he usually didn't really care about them. The stupid cat had run into some large doors and Allen was left with no choice, but to follow.

When he was about to enter the room, he heard series of gunshots and saw a purple light that was coming from the door gaps. The boy wasn't really surprised. He had long ago got used to the Akuma. During the five years in the Noah family he had seen countless Akumas, after all. The sight in the room wasn't anything special either. There were cracks in the wall and floor, and all that was left from the humans were their clothes. At that moment he saw Tim, who was flying in his direction. It looked like the cat was also killed by the Akuma.

"At least, I won't need to stain my hands by killing some fatso cat, " he said, even though he was still a bit annoyed. He had hoped to relieve some stress by killing the stupid creature. Then he noticed something. Amidst the now dead human clothes, there was a body.

_"It looks like someone survived,"_ Allen thought as he went closer to examine the body. It was a young woman, around the age of 25 and to boost a police officer. She was wearing glasses and had middle length brown hair. While the boy was deciding what to do with his discovery, several policeman trashed through the doors with guns in their hands.

"Finally we've found you! Now you're arrested for several murders in this church, you criminal!" they shouted, pointing their guns to Allen as he turned to face them.

…

Allen was bored.

He was sitting in the police chief's cabinet, being interrogated about the series of murder in the church. Right now however Allen was having second thought about killing them all off when they had pointed their guns at him. He didn't hate humans, although he didn't like them either. In most cases he felt pity for the stupid creatures. But now he was growing impatient, since they were keeping him here just to annoy as it seems. The chief was a fat pig, who kept blaming him for all crimes of the world. Allen could barely keep his laughter when one of the officers whispered into the chief's ear that they can't keep him here, since obviously they didn't have any proof that he did it. When he heard that, the chief went into a rage, face red and veins popping as he increased the volume of his voice even more.

_"He really looks like a pig, all pink and fat,"_ Allen laughed inwardly at the scene in front of him, while keeping a cool facade.

After twenty minutes and series of tries to make him confess that he is the murderer, the boy finally left to go. The only problem was that they had assigned an officer to look after him._ (the chief still hadn't abandoned his belief of Allen being the murderer)_ It was the same officer, who as it later turned out, by fainting, before the Akuma appeared had escaped being killed.

_"I think her name was Moore or something like that,"_ he thought, remembering the scene at the police office, when the woman was called into the cabinet. The chief had shouted at her several times and ordered to watch over him. And that was what she was doing, while Allen was following her. The Noah had decided to just enjoy what's happening, since he had went into the town to find some entertainment. And he had gotten what he wanted, right?

The woman, Moore, had brought Allen to her home, which was a little lovely house, not far away from that church. He was left in a cozy living room, while she, herself went into another room. When she returned, she suddenly started questioning the boy about what happened in the church.

"Did you really didn't see anything?" was her first question. Allen didn't want to answer, because it was pointless telling people about Akuma. They were just too stupid to understand it. But since he had gotten back his good mood for now, he decided to enlighten the woman with an answer.

"I didn't see it, but I know what it was. It was the work of an Akuma," he said without going into further details. The woman was surprised to say the least.

_"When I said Akuma, she probably thought of the one's in children books with horns and long, spiked tails who live in hell,"_ the boy thought as he laughed inwardly, but not mentioning anything to the woman.

"But aren't Akuma, just a fantasy of ancient people who feared sicknesses as a work of a devil?" she asked, the one of the most usual question people did, when told about Akuma.

"Well, those are not that kind of demons," the boy answered, while looking out of the window. Then he heard a sound of wheels turning round as somebody in wheelchair entered the room. Allen turned to face the man who was sitting in the wheelchair. The man seemed sick as he had large, blue ring under eyes and unhealthy pale face. But Allen knew better. He was a Noah, after all.

"So you are the one who caused the mess at the church," the boy smiled sweetly at the man in the wheelchair.

"What do you mean?" Moore asked with visible fear in her eyes. But then she saw. The man in the chair started twisting unnaturally and turned into an Akuma. The woman started screaming as the Akuma started to shoot his deadly bullets.

_"Since I'm in my human form, Akuma can't sense that I'm a Noah,"_ the boy thought, _"But that just makes this more fun."_ He grabbed Moore by her hand and captured one of the Akuma's bullets, using it's force to fly into the sky, landing into the church building. They hit the wall and cold floor in one of the narrow corridors.

"That was fun!" Allen growled, letting the bullet fall on the ground. Then the woman saw the bullet and tried to touch it only to be stopped by the boy.

"I wouldn't suggest to touch the bullet, that is if you want to live, since the bullet is poisonous to human," he said while standing to brush of the dirt from his coat. Moore seemed shocked from what she had seen and heard, but after a moment she dared to ask.

"What happened to brother?" was her question.

"He's an Akuma, and as far as I can tell he's been one for quite a while," he simply explained. Then he knelt in front of Moore, smiling at her.

"Moore-chan. Do you know how are Akuma's created?" he asked, his smile widening.

"When somebody's dear person dies, The Millennium Earl comes and bestows them a chance to revive their loved one. All they have to do is to use their voice to call back the soul of the person into a body prepared by The Earl, " he explained, repeating what he had heard from The Earl long ago.

"But there is a catch, you know? The summoned soul is trapped within the body, not being able to free itself. It's forced to kill the one who had summoned it back to this world and "Wear" him." Moore was shocked by Allen's story, that much could be seen on her face. Allen had expected her reaction, and redeemed it as quite well for a human.

"I think we should move on, it's not safe here," he said as he offered the woman his hand. Although she was still shaking a bit, she accepted it and they moved on. When they were going through the corridor, Allen started talking again.

"Your brother was probably the same, he lost somebody precious to him and was desperate enough to ask The Earl for help," the boy said as if it would be the most natural thing, "Do you know who it was?" It looked like a realization had hit her.

"It's Sister, isn't it? She died in an accident on the day of their wedding!" Moore said, looking like she was about to cry.

"So that's the case," was all the boy said as a reply, even though inwardly he thought, _"How common and typical."_ They came to large doors, leading into the biggest room in the church, when they heard the sound of gunshots. Moore ran through the doors, only to see the scene of Akuma killing the police officers and the Chief.

"No! Chief, everybody!" she screamed falling on her knees as black stars appeared on them and they turned into dust.

"That's right! I forgot to mention. Akuma are not human, they are machines created by The Millennium Earl, who grow and evolve by killing," he said with a grin on his face, starting to walk towards the Akuma, who began shooting at him.

"No, don't you'll get killed!" the woman screamed as she looked at him with wide, fearful eyes. The boys only reply was the smirk. As he approached the Akuma, his form started to change. From white, to chocolate brown and silver to gold and even more, as his smirk grew, while the Akuma kept shooting at him, though it didn't look like it had any effect on the boy. His skin became even darker just like his hair, who were now even darker brown than before. On his forehead one after another appeared black crosses, The Stigmata. It was the symbol of him being a Noah. Only now the Akuma ceased it's attack, realizing who the boy was. A Noah.

"It seems like the fun has come to an end. What a pity!" the young Noah said as he stopped in front of the Akuma.

"Akuma-san I have a favor. Please, don't kill the woman," he said with a angelic face, his favor sounding more like an order. Then Allen turned to face the woman and smiled sweetly.

"It's my thank-you gift for an interesting day Moore-chan," he said. After that Allen turned around, going in the direction of the doors, since it was about time for him to return home.

"Bye, bye Moore-chan!" was the the last thing he said as he went through the doors, leaving Moore in the company of the Akuma.

Upon returning home, Allen saw only The Earl, who was knitting something similar to mittens. They were small with black and white lines, probably meant for Road. Though he was busy with knitting, The Earl didn't fail to notice the change in Allen's mood.

"Did you have a good day, Allen-chan?" he asked, his eternal grin still on his face, never fading.

"Why, yes, Earl-sama," the young Noah answered, giving his black coat to one of the Akuma maids, "It was quite fun."

* * *

Me:Well, how was it? *laying on the floor from exhaustion by overworking her brain*

Tyki:Fine, but why did Earl-sama was the only of the Noah who got an appearance? _(except Allen, who this chapter was dedicated to)_

Road:Shut up, Tyki! You had the whole prologue to yourself! All I have is one mention of my name. *Glares at the me, who is now sipping massive amounts of tea while sitting on floor*

Me:Peace out. You all get an appearance and even text in the next chapter so just leave me alone NOW.

Tyki and Road: No, start writing NOW!

Me: Bye, bye...*Turns off the part of the brain where all the anime characters live*

So that's it. The next chapter will be dedicated to the Noah family and Allen's thoughts on each of the member. And there might be some Poke pair fluff too, so be prepared.

But for that to happen i need some sleep, so bye, bye.

Dunno forget to favorite and review though, it helps me publish faster. _(I have actually already started writing the next chap, I have the first sentence and title in my notie)_


	3. Family Dinner

Yo, everybody ^_^ Here I am again, with the second chapter of the musician. I thank all of those who have reviewed my story *gives them Noah family plush toys*. It really motivates me when i see that you like my story. This time it's The Noah family time~

Disclaimer: Ne man, ne kādam citam, izņemot vareno Katsuru Hošīno, nepieder D. pelēkais cilvēks. _(I don't think I've mentioned here, I don't live in an English speaking country, so I apologize about any mistakes in commas)(I live in Latvia, btw)_

Warning: No killing_(unluckily, it would have lowered my stress level)_, The Noah's_(that definitely needs a separate warning)_, and lastly and most importantly, there's finally some fluff in this chapter! A bit of AllenxRoad_(I couldn't resist the temptation)_ and TykixAllen_(YAYXD)_

Ok, now let's enjoy.

* * *

**"The Musician"**

_.Second chapter._

_.Family Dinner._

It was the first Saturday of the month, which The Earl loved to call _"The Family day."_ That was the day when all of them would gather together at The Earl's place and have nice dinner like a real family. An evil Noah family that is.

Right now, however Allen was the only one sitting in The Noah dining room, for fun cursing The Earl under his breath with every foul word he could remember in his sleepy state. The boy had stayed at The Earl's place for the night, and so since the morning had been forced into participating in the preparation works.

"Allen-chan, would you bring me the big, black box?" The Earl said to him from his room. He had been there all morning, preparing some kind of a surprise for everybody, as he had said. Allen had been assigned to be the courier, carrying stuff The Earl needed back and forth, as well as a secretary, since he had to answer The Earl's phones, who didn't stop to ring even on Saturdays.

"Sure, Earl-sama," the boy said as he stood up yawning and grabbed the black box, which was standing on the table. He leisurely paced through the room, going towards the doors to the room, where The Earl had locked himself up. The door was large, checked in blue and dark gray tones. The Earl had put countless various sized chains on the door to not let anyone enter. The young Noah stopped in front of the doors and put the box in the special opening in the door and waited for The Earl to pick it up.

"By the way, what are you making there Earl-sama?" he asked, resting against the wall.

"Curious aren't you, Allen-chan?" The Earl chuckled, while the box disappeared from the opening, probably taken by him.

"Not really," was the boy's answer. But actually the boy was curious, but of course he wasn't going to admit it.

"Will that be all you need from me, Earl-sama?" Allen asked as he examined his nails. He had yesterday colored them black with one white cross over the black tone.

"Yes,yes, Allen-chan, you can be free now," The Earl answered in an excited voice, "Go, wait for the others to come while I finish this little surprise!" Allen could practically see, how the Earl's grin grew even wider, if it was actually possible to happen.

_But knowing The Earl, everything is possible..._

Allen liked The Earl. He was kind of a fatherly figure to the boy, if not all The Noah's. He had met The Earl for the first time, when Tyki had brought him into The Noah family. That time The Great Millennium Earl had left a big impression on the little innocent boy, Allen was. He respected The Earl even now, though he did find the man funny often. The boy remembered that when he was younger, upon meeting The Earl he would always first hug his stomach, because he liked how soft and warm it was and only then greet him. The Earl would always laugh at that, saying that the boy knows what he likes.

Allen stretched out leisurely, pacing back to his chair. There he decided to take a nap, since there was still time until the arrival of the other Noah's. He laid his hands and elbows on the table and buried his head within them. He was about to fall asleep, when somebody poked him. He raised his already sleepy eyes to look at something, no more precisely someone who was in the color of the table. It looked like it had grown out of the table, since it's legs came out if it. Though the person's face was hard to recognize, Allen knew who it was.

"Yo, Road!" he said sitting up and giving it one of the rare not so fake smiles. In that moment the figure jumped from the table into Allen's lap and turned into a young girl.

"Yo, Allen-kun! I've missed you so much!" the girl named Road shouted happily, while hugging Allen around his waist.

"I'm glad to see you too, Road. But what are you doing here already? There's still time until the dinner." he asked, laying his jaw on his hand, which was pressed against the chair, looking at Road's golden eyes.

"Aww, I heard that you were at The Earl's place and so I came to see you!" she giggled, pressing her head against Allen's chest. Allen smiled, it was just Road's style to make a flashy appearance and hug him upon every meeting. Road was Allen's one of favorite Noah's, since he had practically grown up playing with the girl. They were very close, like a brother and a sister one could say.

_Well more like she dragged me to play with her, whenever she was bored._

"Let's play Allen-kun!" she said, jumping off of Allen's lap, hopping to the chair across him. Though Road looked and acted like a teenage girl, she had been a Noah for more than 35 years already. though she did have a more grown up side to her too, which you could even call sadistic. One should also mention how fond she was of the family, being The first child of Noah's.

"What game you want to play, Road-chan?" Allen asked, watching her jump around like a little girl. He really liked Road, despite her dark side, which mostly made it only even more fun to play with her. Right now she was wearing a short black and white dress, long black socks and boots. From the pocket of her dress you could see a Gothic white bunny doll, that suited Road's style, making her look like a little lolita doll.

"Hmm," she thought sitting in her chair, pressing her finger to her chin as if in deep thought, "how about chess?" she said, clapping her hands. Allen thought about the offer for a moment, but when he was about to give an answer, somebody interrupted him.

"Konbanwa~, Road-chan," The Earl, said appearing out of nowhere.

"Earl-sama!" she shouted, jumping onto him. Out of all the Noah's, Road seemed to like The Earl the most. It was probably due to the fact, that she has been with The Earl for the longest time. She hugged The Earl around the stomach, while Allen was wondering.

"Did you finish the surprise you were making, Earl-sama?" he said, glancing at The Earl.

"Were you making a surprise for us, Earl-sama?" Road asked, excitement ringing in her voice.

"Why, yes, Road-chan! I just finished it, so I came to make company to Allen-chan, I thought he might be lonely," The Earl chuckled, looking at the faint blush spreading on Allen's cheeks.

"I'm fine as you can see, Earl-sama," he responded, quite annoyed by The Earl's bickering.

"Now, now Allen-kun don't act like a spoiled child, Earl-sama was just worrying about you," Road said, sending amused grins in Allen's direction. All she got in return was a smirk that meant something along the lines of "Who's the spoiled child in this family?"

"Let's stop it, both of you little kids," The Earl chuckled, "It's about time for the others to start coming."

The Earl sat at the north end of the table. Allen sat next to him at the right side, while Road was sitting on the left side, across Allen. Both of them had started playing chess, when somebody arrived. A black cat. It jumped onto the table, going in the direction of The Earl, though no one seemed to mind it. Only when the cat crossed the chessboard, they casually greeted it.

"Hello, Lulu...," started Road, smiling at the cat in her quite wicked way.

"...Bell-san," ended Allen, thinking about his next move. The cat gave each of them a cold but approving glance, before jumping into The Earl's lap.

"Konbanwa~Lulubell-chan~," The Earl greeted the cat, petting it's head. The cat responded by making itself more comfortable in The Earl's lap and purring.

"Lulu-chan, I know you like your cat form, but could you please take your human one for the Dinner?" The Earl requested the cat. In response the cat jumped out of The Earl's lap and walked to it's place in the dinner room. It jumped into the seat and turned into a young woman, around the age of 25.

That was Lulubell-san. She wasn't a cat actually, she was just taking the form of a cat. She had long blonde hair tied into a ponytail, and wore sunglasses, because of which her eyes couldn't be visible.

_And it sometimes seems that she likes being a cat more than a human._

"Good morning, Earl-sama, Allen-san, Road-san," she said in a polite tone. There wasn't much to tell about Lulubell. She almost never showed any kinds of emotions in her face, although that was probably substituted by her maids Mimi's excessive personality. Though Lulubell wasn't the most sociable person on earth, she really respected The Earl, he was the only one she listened to. Allen's opinion of her was mostly placid too, though he valued her respect for The Earl.

_Though I would rather not stay alone in her company. I'd die from boredom._

They continued to sit and wait for others, while Allen and Road were playing chess. Around the time, when the result was 3-1 in favor of Allen, Skin Bolic arrived.

He bowed in front of everyone, greeted The Earl and sat in his place next to Lulubell. Of course, after that his first question was, will there be sweets and when. The man, humongous in size and brute force, loved everything that was sweet and hated everything that wasn't. He had killed several Akuma maids, that had brought him something other than sweets. To Allen, Skin seemed very funny most of the time, making him laugh secretly often, though he didn't dislike that part of him.

_"The dinner will probably start soon, there's only three, or two depending how you look at the twins, persons left,"_ Allen thought as he watched Tim sleeping on the table. They had stopped playing chess around the result of 5-2 his win, and right now, Road was throwing questions at The Earl about the surprise. The Earl, however didn't answer to any of them, chuckling at Road's curiosity.

"Oh, that's right, Daddy will be coming too, only he will be a bit late," Road said, smiling at The Earl. Allen twitched. Sherrill.

_"That's bad,"_ he thought as a shiver ran through his back. Why? Better not ask.

"Is that so? I haven't seen Sherrill in a while," he forced a smile in the direction of Road.

"Yeah, Daddy wants to see you too, he asked me to tell you that," she said, signs of a smirk visible in her face.

_"Shit,"_ was all the boy could think, when he heard that. Luckily, from further use of foul language, he was saved by the arrival of the twins.

Jasdero and Debbito arrived loudly, just like usual. They were playing shooting at each other, shouting "bang, bang", and ending up on the floor laughing like idiots, that they were.

"Yo, everybody!" Jasdero said sitting up.

"Hope, we aren't late!" Debbito continued, also sitting up.

"Yo, Debbito!" Allen greeted, not even glancing at them.

"Yo, Jasdero!" greeted Road, smiling at the twins.

"Don't worry, you're both just on time," came the reply from The Earl to the twin's second question. The twins were the funniest and stupidest, within The Noah family.

Debbito_(short, blue hair)_, was probably considered the smartest one between the two, although even so her intellectual level wasn't especially high. Jasdero_(long, blonde hair)_ on the other hand, seemed to have no brains at all. She was often used by Debbito, because of that fact. Their lack of brains, however didn't mean that they weren't strong. They were. The twins leisurely stood up and made their way, towards the seats. That however wasn't an easy process. Along the way they already had started fighting, playing with their guns. When they finally managed to reach their seats, both were laughing again, like they wouldn't have a care in the world.

T_hat's cuz they probably don't have any cares, except maybe money as The Earl always cuts their allowance, when they make a mess._

"Is everyone, finally here?" The Earl asked, scanning through the seats.

"No, there's still Tyki left," Allen answered The Earl, glancing at the seat next to him on right.

And so they waited for the final member of the family. And waited. And then waited a little bit more. About the time, when it was fashionably late, he finally arrived. Sir Tyki Mikk, arrived gallantly like always, top hat in hand.

"Hello, Earl-sama, hope I'm not too late," he said, standing in the doors with that perfect smile of plastered on his face.

"Not at all, Tyki-pon, we've been waiting you for just a half of an hour," The Earl said, grinning like always, though one who knew The Earl well, could tell that he was a bit annoyed.

"Oh, that means I'm just on time," he replied, smirking.

"Hello, Lulubell, Skin and Debbito, Jasdero," he greeted his relatives, giving each of them a glance of his unbeatable smile.

"Yo, Tyki!" shouted Road, waving her hands at him.

"Hello to you too, Road-chan," he said, sending another smile at her. Then he processed to his seat. Allen wondered, why hadn't the man greeted him. But then he got his answer as he felt Tyki touch his shoulder. When he was about to turn to look at him, the man used his chance to lay a soft kiss on the boy's pale cheek.

"Hello you too, my little shounen, you look lovely," he said, smirking at the boy. It took Allen forty seconds to register what happened, and then he started blushing furiously, while he glared at the man. Tyki, in response just continued to smirk, looking as smug as ever.

"Hello, Tyki," the boy said pouting. Tyki had always been like that, harassing the boy whenever he got a chance. He wasn't only the one who found him, but also the one who raised him, although Allen wouldn't call him father. He was more like his caretaker. He had learned everything he knew from Tyki, as well as he had and still is mostly living at Tyki's place.

"How are you doing, shounen? I haven't seen you at my place recently," he said, patting Allen's head.

"Fine, thank you! I have been staying at The Earl's place," the boy said, slapping Tyki's hand away, still blushing. Allen liked Tyki the most out of all The Noah's, although he could sometimes annoy the hell out of the boy.

"Aww, how mean, shounen! I'm just worried about you," he said, pretending to be hurt, "You should come to my place sometime, I miss you," the man continued, finally moving back to his place.

"I'll try to remember, if you stop harassing me on every occasion," the boy said, his blush growing stronger from Tyki's words. The man was also the only one, who could make the boy blush so much.

_Though I have no idea why..._

Now that all of them had gathered, except Sherill, who will probably arrive around the middle of the dinner._ (though Allen (and Tyki) wished that he wouldn't arrive at all)_, The Earl finally spoke.

"Now that all of us have gathered, let's start the monthly Noah family dinner!" he said in an overjoyed tone.

* * *

I'm evil aren't I? I was planning to write the dinner scene too, but since this already came out this long, I ended it here. I haven't decided, whether I'll be writing it, or will I move onto The Ghost of Martel. _( where we will be able to see, the exorcists, and what i have done with them)_

So review, and give your opinion, pretty please?

The next chapter, no matter the what will be in it, will probably come out next week, since right now I have practice at Art school, so I don't have time to write.

So, bye, bye until next week.


	4. Surprises are meant for harassment

Yo everybody, once again, in the third chapter of "The Musician" My art practice ended on Friday _(i got 9)_, so hurried up and finished this. This chapter has been the hardest so far, and also the longest_ (3,132)_. Since i had received reviews with people wanting the dinner, I decided to do it, combining it with the beginning of the Ghost of Martel. The text after points is meant to be a flashback of the dinner. Also i thank all of those awesome people who reviewed my story, it makes me uber happy.

Disclaimer: I don't own..blah..blah..blah, you know the usual thing.

Warnings: Beware there's Sherill!,no killing or smut, but there's fluff in the end of the chap, Mmm...

* * *

**"The Musician"**

_.Third chapter._

_.Surprises are meant for harassment._

Allen was walking on a roof of an old building in some deserted city in the southern Italy. All one could see close and afar were other old, abandoned buildings and dusted streets, where it seemed that no life has been in them for many years. He lazily stretched out, yawning. The boy was pretty sleepy, since he had been woken up very early by someone who has a habit of harassing him.

_A very annoying habit, indeed, though Allen felt that he did not despise it as much as he should have._

"Tyki, is this the right place?" he asked, turning to the Portuguese man, who was walking besides him.

"Yes, if Earl-sama's coordinates are right." he answered, smiling at the chocolate haired boy. How did the both of them got there? Well, that dates back to The Noah family dinner.

...

"The dinner went well. As well as an evil Noah family dinner could at all. The Earl was over joyous. He loved family meetings, when he could see all of his beloved kids.

Road seemed to have grown more mature since the last time he had seen her_(though it was only five days ago)_, Sherill still hadn't arrived, but that was forgivable, being the prime minister, he had a very busy schedule. It looked like the twins had gotten new guns, because they were bragging about them to Road._ (black market stuff again, probably)_

Skin had grown again. The Earl often wondered will the kid ever stop doing that. Lulubell seemed to have become even slimier than last time. _(she should eat something more than milk)_ When it came to Tyki, one could, only tell from the smell, that the man had changed his brand of cigarette. Allen, also seemed to have grown up a bit_ (a very bit indeed)_, and became even more cuter. He felt proud about all of his cute kids, who had grown up so much since awaking.

Allen was sitting, inwardly laughing about the scene only few seats away. Some random Akuma maid had been so courageous to dare to bring a boiled egg to Skin and now was facing the consequences a.k.a. death. Skin was hitting the Akuma with his fists, that held unimaginable brute force. When seeing the power of those fists, Allen just hoped that he would never need to fight Skin in wrestling. The fun however didn't last long since the Akuma was dead after few hits. After that the boy decided to resume his meal.

"It seems like you still love to eat, shounen. I really wonder how are you still so thin?" Tyki suddenly said, smirking at the pile of plates that were left behind Allen.

"I don't, eat that much!" the boy shouted, once again starting to blush faintly, while the fifth extra portion was being brought to him. Now the whole Noah family had to laugh, even Lulubell had signs of smile in her face, because that was a great joke. The boy loved to eat, he could probably eat a horse and still not be satisfied. Though the boy ate so much, he never gained weight, it even seemed that he had become only thinner.

_Weird, right? He often wondered why was it like that.  
_

"At least eating won't kill me," the boy suddenly decided to argument, a grin spreading on his face, "unlike those cigarettes of yours." he finished, pointing at the cigarette between Tyki's teeth, which he had lit even before starting to eat. Yes, Tyki was a smoker, a heavy one to boost. He could easily smoke one package in one day, if he felt like it. During the last five years Allen had often wondered, will the man ever be able to survive until the realization of The Earl's plan, with that smoking habit of his. Though it seemed like the man had lungs of steel.

But it still was enough of an argument, since Allen managed to make Tyki shut up. He was about to dig into his large portion of chocolate ice cream, that had been brought to him, when the next problem arrived through the doors.

The man who entered the room was no older than 35 years old. When somebody would look at his features, on could conclude that he was very similar to Tyki, since he had dark brown hair and light brown skin. His hair were longer and more wavy than Tyki's though. In general he seemed like a fine gentleman who's home is in the High society. But Allen _(and Tyki)_, both knew better than to trust that appearance. It was Sherill Camelot.

"Hello, Daddy!" Road shouted waving at him, while running in his direction. And now a shiver ran through Allen's and Tyki's spines, as the man transformed into his other mood.

"Hello, my adorable daughter~!" the man shrieked, wiping away the blood from his nose. Sherill, The Prime Minister of a whole country, had a huge daughter complex for Road. And not only for her. He knelt on the floor, still wiping blood, while Road hugged him around the neck. At that moment, both Allen and Tyki thought of running away, since the man was distracted now, but they knew what would happen when that would end. Both sighed inwardly at the thought. The hug ended, for what it seemed like an eternity and the man finally stood up, Road running back to her seat.

"Good evening, Earl-sama! I apologize for being late, I couldn't make it faster," he said bowing in the direction of The Earl.

"No problem Sherill-san, we know you are busy with important things," The Earl said, his grin looking more like a reassuring smile.

"Thank you, Earl-sama!" Sherill said, standing up and turning his attention to the other people in the room.

"Good evening, Jasdebi, Skin, Lulubell!" he greeted them, each giving him an approving glance. But when his sight met Tyki, the man's mood switched again.

"Tyki!" the man shouted, trying to hug the unlucky younger man.

"Stop it, Sherill-niisan, you're grossing me out," the other responded, trying to get out of the man's clutches. Yes, Tyki was Sherill's younger brother_(and Road's uncle)_, that's why they looked so similar. Tyki didn't like his brother's affectionate behavior_(who would like a brother, who has a complex over you)_, so when the man hugged him and even dared to try to give him a brotherly kiss on cheek, Tyki was ready to use fists, if necessary.

_He's not the only one who would do that, though._

"Will, you finally stop, it's is totally grossing me out!" he shouted, grasping out of his weirdo brothers clutches. Luckily for Tyki _(unluckily for his cute shounen)_, Sherill spotted Allen.

"Allen-chan! You look adorable!" he shouted moving onto hugging Allen. Now Tyki could sigh and start smirking at the boy's unfortunate situation, like the boy had done previously, when Tyki was in Sherill's clutches.

"You're still so cute! Can't I adopt you, you adorable thing!" he shouted, hugging the boy, for what it seemed to Allen a little bit too suffocatingly. In Allen's opinion, Sherill was quite a freak, though he didn't hate the man, except for the times when he was clutching at him. Ever since their first meeting, the man had been shrieking that he wants to adopt the boy as his cute little son. He had pretty much freaked Allen that time, but now he was already used to the man's personality and his absurdities, though he still shivered when thinking about the memories. But now, just like for Tyki, it was more like body's natural response, when something related with Sherill came up.

The man finally stopped his ministrations, returning to his seat only for what it seemed about twenty minutes, when he had said for more than twenty times how cute Allen is and how much he wants to adopt him._(at those times Allen thanks the Earl inwardly, for making Tyki raise him)_ Even then he was still lingering, until he saw Road calling to him, pointing to his seat next to her. At that the man immediately went to his seat, even ran to it. Allen and Tyki sighed as they were free from the man for now.

Now that the peace had finally returned, with Sherill calming down, it looked like The Earl had something to say. He had stood up, and was glancing at his family, who had gathered here.

"Since we're all here, I think it's about time to get to business, dear ones~" The Earl said, a dangerous glint shining in his eyes. All of the Noah's raised their eyes, they hadn't missed the importance of that look.

"Will it be related to the surprise you were making, Earl-sama?" Allen asked, taking a spoon of his ice cream. When hearing that question, Road's interest was peeked too, she looked curiously at The Earl waiting for an answer. The others seemed to be interested too, as no sound could be heard in the room.

"Yes, Allen-chan, it is related to my surprise~" he grinned as always, only now his grin gaining a more mysterious look.

"Then, what is the surprise, Earl-sama?" Sherill asked, for once in completely serious mood. All of The Noah's had frozen in anticipation, waiting for what will The Earl tell. Tyki had even stopped smoking, and that meant something important was about to happen. The Earl continued to grin for what it seemed for eternity, though they were only seconds, then chuckled as three words slipped out of his mouth.

"We are beginning~" was all he said, but all of them understood the meaning of those words. They were beginning the war, once again.

"So we will finally be starting," Road said, leaning in her chair, an evil smile creeping on her face.

"We've been waiting for that, for quite a while already, after all," Tyki hummed, starting to smoke a new cigarette.

"So what do you need from us, Earl-sama?" Lulubell asked, her face as emotionless as always. The Earl chuckled, taking a pack of what it seemed like cards out of his pocket. Six of them flied into the air, while The Earl examined the side of the cards, that couldn't be seen by the other Noah's.

"I have a mission for each of you~" he said, still gazing at the cards.

"What kind of a mission, Earl-sama?" Tyki asked, also in a serious mood for once.

"I want you all to investigate The Black Order and their Exorcists, see what they are capable of," The Earl answered, his grin growing wider and eviler. _(if that is actually possible)_

"Exorcists, eh? That might be fun!" Road said, clapping her hands like an excited child who has gotten a new toy.

"That's true," Allen agreed on Road's opinion, he hadn't seen an Exorcist before, so he was curious as to how does one look like.

"I'll give you, each a Cell Roron, they have all the info about your mission," The Earl continued, looking at the two kids, who were excited about the mission.

"Road-chan your mission is at Germany," he started counting one card flying to her, while she grasped it, smiling happily.

"Sherill-san, will you have time for a mission?" then The Earl questioned Tyki's elder brother.

"Don't worry, Earl-sama. I had a feeling something big will happen, so I took few free days. So will you please show me what have you prepared for me?" he asked, his face serious, though still full with curiosity just like Road's.

"Then I have a case in England, that needs diplomatic approach, Sherill-san~" The Earl chuckled, while another card flew from it's place, this time landing in the hands of Sherill.

"Debitto, Jasdero, both of you have to go to America," he said to the twins, who in response jumped in happiness. America meant guns and black market, and the twins loved both of those.

Skin's destination was Norway, so The Earl suggested him to dress warm, though in response he didn't get anything, the humongous man just caught his card and continued to eat his ice cream. Lulubell accepted her mission in France with complete seriousness, and a nod. Just like her. Now there was only one card left in the air.

Allen wondered why was it so, since there were two of them left, him and Tyki. The Earl laughed, he had caught onto the confusion in the boys face, so he explained the fact to Allen.

"It looks like you've been neglecting poor Tyki-pon, so I'll send you together on this mission. So to deepen your bonds, let's say~" The Earl laughed, humming to himself, for a good deed done for his cute kids. The last card flew, and Tyki caught it, looking dashing like always in that motion. He was ecstatic, because he will get some time to spend with his cute shounen. And he couldn't wait for that.

The Earl wished them all good luck on their mission in a bit peculiar way, just like him, and went away for a while to talk with Sherill. Allen however wasn't especially happy, he had just understood what The Earl meant. He will have to spend several days, alone with Tyki, in some who now's where place.

"Great..." was all the boy could mutter under his breath, so that no one could hear, as he counted all the possibilities of harassment he will receive from Tyki and all the blushing he will have to endure, but not being able to extinguish the tinge of happiness about the few next days together with Tyki."

_Another thing that he couldn't understand._

...

And so they are here. After the dinner had ended, Tyki had brought, well more like forced the boy to stay at the man's place. _(it was more like Tyki dragging him there)_ The next day he had woken the boy inhumanly early_ (for Allen)_, and they had traveled to this human abandoned town.

"So, once again, what is our mission here?" Allen asked The Cell Roron, who was trapped in the card.

"Earl-sama had send many Akuma to this place, since there are obvious facts, that in this town there in Innocence. Your task is to investigate the exorcists who will come to collect it," The Cell Roron answered in a high pitched, annoying voice.

"Right," the boy said, feeling a bit annoyed, as he looked at the card. After the surprise was made, later in the evening he had asked The Earl, what had he been doing the whole morning in the locked room. It turned out that The Earl had been searching for appropriate missions for them, and those countless boxes that Allen had carried back and forth were archives. That time Allen had gotten extremely annoyed at The Earl, though he didn't show it on the outside. Even now he felt a tinge of annoyance about it.

_"But, oh well, at least I will be able to have fun,"_ he thought dismissing his annoyance.

"Are there any other note from Earl-sama?" he asked, noticing that Tyki had started smoking his stick of cancer once again.

"You don't have to capture The Innocence, but you must not show yourselves to the exorcists, yet, was what Earl-sama said," The Cell Roron answered, mimicking The Earl's fake voice. Allen sighed, that meant he won't be able to have fun with the exorcists. Tyki caught the switch in Allen's mood, so he hurried to mention something to light up his shounen.

"Pity that we didn't bring popcorn then, this will be like watching a movie, ne shounen?" he asked, leaning closer to the boy, so that their faces were in the same level, just inches apart. Allen started to think about what the man said, trying not to mind the handsome Portuguese face in front of him and the blush that was spreading on his cheeks. He dismayed it as the effect of the cold evening and him being sleepy.

"Hmm, maybe," he finally answered, turning around to look at the abandoned town's panorama._(also to escape the smirk on Tyki's face)_ He could hear the man chuckle and stand up.

"Since it looks like, you like looking at the town, could you please check the situation in the town as well, shounen?" he asked, Allen practically hearing the man's grin in his voice.

"Why of course, Tyki-pon~" the boy said, smirking as the man winced at the nickname The Earl had given him. Then the boy activated a nifty ability of his as a Noah. The power to instinctively recognize akuma.

"If it's about Akuma, then there's around three of them here, too lazy to count," he said lazily, gazing at the Portuguese man.

"What about Innocence?" the man asked, blowing some smoke from his cigarette into the air. Now Allen closed his eyes to activate a weird ability of his. When he opened them again, instead of two golden eyes, one was black with golden circles in the middle. The eye which could identify Innocence. Yes, the boy's eye was capable of recognizing Innocence in any of it's forms.

_He didn't know why he had such an eye, though he had showed it to The Earl, who had promised that he will once explain everything to him._

The boy started searching. He scanned the whole town until he saw a shining green light not far from them. Innocence. He also didn't fail to notice the faint green lights, who were still very far from them.

"I can see it, it's not very far from us. And there are signs Innocence in the west, but they are still far from us, so I can't be sure," he said wondering, what those lights may be.

"Those are probably Exorcists, The Akuma's who are on guard there, say that they will reach here in about three hours," the man said, letting his cigarette fall on the roof and stomping onto it. While that happened the boy's eye returned to normal, and he sighed.

"Ahh, I would want to sleep now, if I could," he said, walking higher onto the roof and sitting down. He yawned once again, and let his eyelids close, breathing the fresh evening air. Then he suddenly felt strong arms circling around his waist and the back of his head pressed against a firm chest.

"Who said you couldn't, shounen?" the Portuguese man whispered seductively into the boy's ear. In one moment, Allen found himself in Tyki's lap, blushing from the way Tyki spoke and their position.

"Stop harassing me, Tyki!" he then complained, though weakly, because he couldn't deny that he felt warm and comfortable in those arms, sleep slowly overcoming his mind. And before he could muster any more complains, he had fallen asleep, snuggling closer to Tyki's warm body.

"Sweet dreams, my little Allen," Tyki whispered into the boy's ear, caressing his chocolate brown locks.

* * *

Me:Phew, it's finally finished. _(drinking inhumanly large amounts of tea)_

My brain: You know, when i read this chapter, doesn't it looks like Earl-sama is playing matcmaker, between Tyki and Allen?

Me:Really? And? Earl is weirdo anyway, so what's the problem? _(too tired to even look at the chapter)_

My brain: Nothing, I'm just wondering how did we manage to write this.

Me:Dunno, i don't even remember anymore. _(is a case of extremely short memory)_

So anyway, I hope you like this chapter. The next one will be out around Friday-Sunday, probably._ (I'm thinking about rewatching the Ghost of Martel part before writing)_

Bye, bye, and dunno forget to review and favorite to give me inspiration to overwork my brain and publish faster.


	5. Accidental kisses in moonlight

Hello everybody, once again. I'm sorry about being a bit late, but this chappy was harder to write than I expected. But I still managed to beat it, though I had thoughts about rewriting it. But in the end i redeemed it as fine, since all the important parts were good. And by the way the other exorcist is one of the ones which Tyki killed in anime_(i think the guy with the sword probably)_, since i will need Lenalee and Lavi separately in next chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM, though i would like to own Kanda to cut his hair._(evil, maniac like smile plastered on face, and laughing maniacal umineko laughter)_

Warnings:First I'll say what isn't in this chapter. Yullen!_(jumps around happily_) Reason for that is that I'm a total poker pair fan, who usually doesn't like any other Allen pairing versions. _(though sometimes im fine with 14, or road too. And from other pairings the idea of KandaxLavi slightly amuses me)_ But the happy news are, There's lots of poker pair action. Yay! So for those who don't like yaoi_(and haven't noticed the poker pair warning in summary)_ i recommend turning back, if you don't want your brains to be corrupted by it, or proceed. Your choice.

So anyway enjoy^_^

* * *

**"The Musician"**

_.Fourth chapter._

_.Accidental kisses in moonlight._

He felt warm. Just like when he was younger, so he snuggled up closer to that reminiscent warmth. While doing that, he found something to wrap his hands around and buried his head in some kind of a crook. It felt so comfortable, that he didn't want to ever let go. It reminded him the only times he had felt so warm and peaceful, when he was in that man's arms. It even smelled the same like him, like tobacco. Wait, tobacco? And then he remembered.

Sleepy eyes slowly opened seeing just what they expected to see. The smirking face of Tyki, which made the boy blush as hard as a tomato.

_He couldn't understand how did he always end up like this._

"Good morning, shounen! Hope you slept well!" the man said, an inflatable smile plastered on his face. And Allen understood why. It was because he was being carried princess style by the man. Even more, the boy's arms were wrapped around his neck, and head buried within the crook of his neck. Tyki must be feeling as smug as ever now, was what the boy thought.

But to Allen's surprise, he didn't hear any smug comments from the man, who loved teasing him. It calmed him down, though it made him to worry at the same time. Then he finally noticed that they were moving across the town, jumping from roof to roof.

"Where are we going?" the boy asked, looking at Tyki with curios golden eyes.

"I found something interesting," was all the man said, until they stopped on the roof of one of the highest buildings around here.

"Look down, shounen," he said then, standing at the brink of the roof. When Allen looked down he saw a barrier, guarded by finders. In the middle of the barrier he saw two beings, one of them who could be identified as a young girl.

"Is that The Ghost of Martel?" he asked, looking curiously at the scene in front of him.

"It looks like it, but you're the one who can identify Innocence, shounen," the man chuckled, also watching the scene below. The boy pouted, but turned on his power. Now he could see the green light radiating from the blond girl, Innocence.

"The girl is the container of Innocence, Tyki," he said, excitement ringing in his voice. When the man smirked at the boy's reaction, Allen finally remembered the position he was currently in.

"Put me down, now!" he shouted, suddenly trying to get out of Tyki's hold, furiously blushing. Tyki complied, though he didn't seem very happy to do so, letting the boy stand on his own feet. After that Allen needed a moment to compose himself, getting rid of that infuriating blush, but after a moment his thoughts went form why do heck does he blush all the time around Tyki to the situation down there. He sighed.

"It's such a pity, we can't show ourselves to them, I wanted to have some fun," the boy complained to the man.

"Well, The Earl's order meant only, that we can't show ourselves to them as Noah's," he said grinning, but the boy had caught onto the meaning in those words, since when Tyki turned to look at the boy, instead of a chocolate haired boy, there was a white haired one.

"You're going to go have some fun now, as I can conclude," he said as Allen smiled a bit evilly.

"Yes, if you don't mind, Tyki-pon~" he said, now smirking, thinking about the possibilities. Tyki winced again, but all over kept his cool face.

"Not at all, have fun," he said searching for his cigarettes. Allen chuckled.

"Just return safely and don't cause too much problem," he mentioned to the boy as his loving caretaker, though in vain since the boy was already gone. Tyki laughed. He really likes to play, it seems.

...

Allen smiled, walking down the street towards where the barrier was. He thought about how to approach the finders, so to not cause suspicion, that would cause him to use his power, that was prohibited by The Earl. In such a moment, once again his white form came in handy. Right now he looked like a poor traveler in his old red coat and plain dirty pants. A poor, unlucky creature was what he resembled now, was what the boy thought. Which was perfect, since no one would suspect him, thinking that he just wandered in this abandoned town by chance.

_"And I will be able to investigate(play with) the exorcists who will come, in close up,"_ he smirked inwardly, not allowing any emotions to show on his face. Once he was very close to the finders, his face fell, looking tired and even scared. It was lucky that he had learned acting from Tyki_(who was surprisingly good at it)_, since it came in handy often. To perfection his plan came, when an Akuma had noticed him and started shooting. Now he could run away from it, towards the finders. Though this situation made him laugh_(think about it, a Noah being chased by an Akuma? Funny)_, he once again kept his face still, laughing only inside his mind.

"Help! Please!" he shouted, just when the finders were at least in his view. At that the men jerked up, looking at Allen who was running in their direction. And then they noticed The Akuma. While they gaped at it, the boy continued to run, stopping few centimeters away from the barrier, panting.

"The thing, it's chasing me!" he screamed, pointing at The Akuma. The men were surprised, they tried to hide away, but then The Akuma begin to attack, managing to take out most of the finders here. Luckily for Allen, none of the bullets got close to him, it would be suspicious if he would get hit and not die. But then his luck ran out, as the Akuma turned his attack in their direction. Allen managed to hide behind a rock, but the man next to him wasn't that quick.

It didn't look like he got hit by the Akuma's bullet, more like a sharp piece of stray splinters maybe. He fell and hit the rock behind which Allen was hiding. Then the boy looked around, seeing that The Akuma had wiped out all the finders and all that left were the two in the barrier and himself. That made him conclude that finders are the ones to die fast, and he wondered will the exorcists will do any better.

Then he heard a sound coming from the sky. Allen looked up to see as somebody fell down, sword in hand. In one moment that person had split The Akuma in two and jumped down on the ground. The person stood up, looking at the place where the finder had fallen, while it seemed like the finder still wasn't dead, mumbling something the boy couldn't comprehend. He even didn't really care, he was too busy with examining the new person. At first he had thought that the person was a female, but now he could see that it was a young male, around the age of 18. The deceptive impression was made by very long _(for any normal male)_ blue hair, which were tied into a ponytail. He was wearing a black coat and by the symbol on it, the boy could tell he was an exorcists.

_"So that's an Exorcist,"_ the boy thought, looking at the male few steps away, who was asking the finder the code for deactivating the barrier. It wasn't exactly what he had expected, he had thought The Exorcists would be a bit more strong looking at least. But he did understand, that it didn't mean he was wasn't strong, no after he saw The Exorcist destroy The Akuma, he redeemed the man as quite strong. From further analysis on The Exorcist, he was brought back by a sudden question.

"Who are you?" the blue haired Exorcist asked, standing in front of Allen.

"I'm just a poor traveler, I wandered into this town by accident, and got chased by that monster thing you killed," he murmured really fast, lying with absolute ease, his face scared and exhausted.

"Che," was all he received from The Exorcist, who seemed to dislike him. Then he moved towards the barrier, stopping right in front of it, looking at it's two inhabitants. Allen also stood up, moving to stand few meters away from The Exorcist._(he had a feeling that it wouldn't end up good if he moved closer)_

"So this is The Ghost of Martel?" the young male asked, though it seemed more to himself as he deactivated the barrier.

"Are you here to save us?" suddenly the blonde girl asked, looking at the man with sky blue eyes. He didn't answer, but offered his hand to the girl who accepted it.

…

Allen was still with the samurai looking Exorcist. They were sitting in one of the abandoned houses, hiding from The Akuma as he could understand. They had moved to here immediately after they had heard the sound of a battle going on not far away. He had tagged along, though The Exorcist hadn't seemed happy about it, probably thinking of him as just a hindrance to his work.

The boy however returned the man's thoughts tenfold, in the short while he knew The Exorcist he had already understood he didn't like the man at all. The man had called him "moyashi", somewhere along the way, though the boy didn't understand what it meant, but he knew that he wouldn't like it even if he knew. However now more than wondering how to kill The Exorcist, he wanted to know what happened where the fight was. So he used another of his nifty abilities, telepathy_(Noah and Akuma limited)_ to contact Tyki.

_"Can you hear me, Tyki-pon?"_ he asked, still a bit mad about the princess style hug. Right now he entered a sort of half trance mood, but still aware of his surroundings.

_"Of course! How else, shounen?"_ he could hear Tyki answering in his head, with just as much smug as the boy had asked him the question.

_"What's the situation over there?"_ he proceeded to ask, disregarding Tyki's tone, though if one would look closely at his face, he would see a blush on those cheeks.

_"Well, after you left me so heartlessly, I went to look over the situation in the other part of the town where there were some other finders, though most of them were already dead though. About then an exorcist appeared, a weakly looking one I would say. He tried to save one of the finders, but failed quite miserably and it looked like the poor thing was pretty distracted about it, after that he destroyed The Akuma in one blow, though unluckily for him the other one evolved,"_ Tyki said, his grin almost hear able in his speech.

_"Sounds like quite a show, I would have liked to see it! All I got was Akuma slaughtering finders, and a pissed off, girlie looking Exorcist who slaughtered the Akuma in turn. But anyway what happened next?"_ he asked, noticing that The girlie looking Exorcist had started to speak with the ghost.

_"It must be the Kanda guy, I've heard about him, that Exorcists bad mood is quite famous. And your situation doesn't sound that bad. But well, the weakly looking exorcist of mine was pretty beaten up by The Akuma, it seems it had gained an ability to copy others by touching them, and wear it as a skin, pretty cool, ne?"_ he said, his voice still smug and silken.

_"Hmm, it is quite interesting one, but you know what I just heard? The old man is pretending to be the ghost, and even more the thing isn't a ghost, but a doll actually. But anyway, what is the akuma doing now?"_ he asked, suddenly starting to laugh inwardly at The Exorcist who actually believing that the old man is the carrier of Innocence.

_"It's chasing The Exorcists golem, what about it?"_ the Portuguese man asked, while Allen listened to the blue haired exorcist talking through a golem.

_"Nothing much, it's just that a finder is lurking around there, The girlie Exorcist made him to watch over the akuma and try to retrieve the golem,"_ he said casually, as if it wouldn't be anything important.

_"Ahh, really, but you know, shounen, I'm really getting lonely without you,"_ the man sighed, his voice taking a teasing edge.

_"Yeah, and I'm bored. So what?"_ he sighed, not paying attention to Tyki's teasing, because he was just too bored to care.

_"Then should I send The Akuma over to you, shounen?"_ he asked, chuckling in that silky voice.

_"Hmm, I think that would help out a bit to enlighten my mood. Ahh, by the way what does 'moyashi' means?"_ Allen laughed, then unexpectedly asked, since he vaguely remembered that Tyki had some knowledge in Japanese_(he could tell that the word was Japanese, hence Kanda as he now knew was clearly Japanese)_, because The Earl had business in Japan. Now he could clearly hear Tyki laughing as he asked did Kanda call him like that. As Allen answered that yes, it was the girlie Exorcist that called him like that, Tyki's laughter rose with a new volume as he told the boy, that the meaning of that word was 'beansprout'.

Allen wasn't surprised, though his mood had been ruined quite a bit because of it. He had expected that it will be related to him being a tad bit short_(in his own mind)_, but still he had asked and got annoyed by the result. Also he had concluded that his assumptions were right, he didn't like this Kanda guy at all. He finished talking with Tyki after a few minutes, getting back his good mood, since the man had promised him a surprise arrival of The Akuma, and Allen couldn't wait to see Kanda's face when that will happen. But now while waiting, he once again became bored, so he started to examine the doll which was sitting across from him.

It was really pretty, looking just like a human, more prettier than most of them actually, though it was more than 500 years old. He started to drift of, thinking that the doll would make a great birthday present for Road. She loved pretty things and would definitely like the doll. While Allen was so absorbed in the thought, the doors opened and a finder came in. That's when Allen snapped out of his thoughts, looking at the finder as it proceeded to give Kanda the other Exorcists golem, which made the boy think again, that his Tim is certainly much more prettier than the black, bat looking one The Exorcists had.

Then the samurai exorcist started to examine the info on the Akuma, that the golem had collected, together with the finder._ (and Allen who was also interested)_ After a while they concluded_(and even Allen agreed with them this time)_, that The Akuma, though really able to copy someone, wearing it like a skin, he did it backwards, so it would be easy to recognize him. During that process, Kanda called the other Exorcist an idiot several times, until it seemed like he was finally satisfied. Allen however wasn't that interested in Kanda's cursing, still it was more interesting than a conversation with Lulubell.

When all the bickering had finally ended, they had decided to move to a hideout that the girl_(doll, Innocence, whatever)_ told about. But when they exited the building, somebody was coming in their direction. It was probably the other Exorcist that the samurai guy was cursing about, as Allen could conclude seeing the black coat. Though when the person came closer, everybody saw that the person looked weird, one could say backwards. The boy was quite displeased at this, it wasn't anything of a surprise, quite a predictable thing it was.

Allen felt like sighing when Kanda called The Akuma an idiot_(he did it too, though he added Tyki's name too,inwardly) _and prepared to attack. Just when the hell's insects_(fitting name, they really are ugly)_, that The Exorcist released from his Katakana_(at least he thought that it was what it's called)_ were about to hit The Akuma, the real other Exorcist ran in their view, blocking the attack. The Kanda guy hissed, asking why the heck did he do that, while Allen got interested in the turn of events. The other Exorcist panted, shouting that he saw The Akuma turn into the finder.

Everyone, even Allen, who now was really surprised, turned to face the fake finder, who was now laughing hysterically. In one swift motion he grabbed Kanda, forcing him against a wall, while the doll with the old man ran away, running into one of the alleys. The boy however just hided in one of the alleyways_(he couldn't risk getting seen by Akuma)_, watching the show._(and reminded himself to thank Tyki for the surprise later, Kanda's face was just priceless like that)_ The blue haired Exorcist hissed again, asking when had the Akuma switched places.

The Akuma in response, just laughed, bragging about how smart he_(actually Tyki)_ was to think up such a plan. And then he pierced Kanda with his claw. The Exorcists limp body fell on the ground, as The Akuma giggled about killing an Exorcist. Allen though had a feeling that this isn't the end and he was right as he saw The Exorcist start to move, hissing once again_(it seems like that's the only thing he does)_, asking The Akuma did the stupid thing actually thought something like that would kill him.

The Akuma seemed at loss of words here, it couldn't believe that The Exorcist was still alive. Even Allen had to admit, that he hadn't expected that he will look so fine after such an attack._(he had thought that the man will survive)_ It really made him wonder, is the Exorcist really a human. _(Allen thought that it's highly possible that he isn't)_ The blue haired man murmured something about, not going to die until he'll find that person, which cleared things pretty much in Allen's opinion._(Kanda is the stubborn type of person who lives for one goal, and will refuse to die until he accomplishes it)_

But then the other Exorcist suddenly took action. _(The weakly looking Exorcist as Tyki had dubbed him, had been dumbfounded for a while it seems)_ He used his Innocence to blast The Akuma through the opposite wall, though the force was so strong that it went through the several next walls too. The boy was quite impressed by it, but he had to agree on Tyki's opinion that the other Exorcist is a weakly looking one. Now that the Akuma wasn't in their view anymore, the weakly looking Exorcist both of his comrades_(the nameless finder and the grumpy Kanda guy, who it seems had fainted)_ and proceeded to try to find a place to hide from The Akuma who obviously wasn't dead. _(He could still feel The Akuma)_

He was about to go to follow them, when he felt an arm on his shoulder and waist, and a warm breath tickling his right ear. Allen was confused for just a moment, till he felt the smell tobacco in coming from behind.

_What does he want, now?_

"Tyki," he murmured, his tensed body relaxing against the arms.

"My, my, what have we got here? A dirty, but still cute shounen it seems," he said, chuckling into the boy's ear, which caused a deep blush to appear on the boy's white haired forms cheeks.

"What do you want, Tyki?" the boy hissed, trying to not mind the arms, which were both holding his waist.

"Meanie, I was just getting too lonely without you, shounen," he responded in a sober voice, pretending to be hurt by Allen's attitude.

"Yeah, I know that's your perverted reason, but what's the real one?" he asked, while the arms encircling him loosened up, and left him as the man stood up.

"You're no fun, shounen. And, yes, I got a message from Earl-sama demanding our return," he said, sounding a bit grumpy from the loss of touch and entertainment.

"Really? I would have liked to see the ending of the show," he said, finally noticing that The Exorcist wasn't visible anywhere, which made him sigh, "But it's fine, so why does Earl-sama need us so much to call us back like that?"

"He didn't say what it was, but said it's urgent, and I have already collected all the needed info with Tim," he said casually, while the boy's golden golem flew out of Tyki's sleeve, landing on Allen's head.

"That's good then. Shall we go?" he asked, turning to face The Portuguese man, already in his normal form.

"Whenever you wish to, my little shounen," the man smirked, looking at Allen's still a bit red face.

After a moment they were once again moving on the roofs of the town._ (less chance to be seen by Exorcists, who seemed to have found a place to hide)_ Along the way, however something happened. Allen was walking on one of the roofs, very old and red one to be precise, when he suddenly tripped.

His feet tangled and he felt himself fall. And unluckily for him, he was falling just when Tyki decided to turn around to look at him. In one moment Allen found himself fallen on top of the man, which was a bad position already and even worse was that his lips were pressed against Tyki's. The moon was shining, illuminating them in it's glow, as a furious blush spread on his cheeks, when Tyki actually dared to start kissing him.

It was soft and gentle at the beginning, while Tyki's hands wrapped around the boy's waist holding him in place. And to Allen's surprise, he found himself responding to the kiss, a moan escaping his mouth when the man added more pressure to the kiss. Tyki's tongue licked the boy's lower lip, and for unknown reasons Allen complied by opening his mouth, letting Tyki's tongue explore his mouth, which made him feel heat through all his body. It felt wrong and right at the same and when Tyki's tongue wrapped around his, another moan escaped his rosy lips.

Their kiss ended for what it seemed an eternity, a string of saliva connecting them as Allen quickly sat up still on top of Tyki. And now a realization hit him. It was his first kiss, though accidental, which he had done it with Tyki, a fellow Noah and a man on top of it. And the worst was that he had been responding without a second thought. Why?

* * *

Me: So once again how was it?

Tyki:If you're going to continue like this, you will really soon have to change the rating, but not that i mind.

Me:Yeah, I know my pervy fingers and mind can't be stopped, but I'll try to hold out until the place I originally plan to let you eat lemons with Allen,

which is still quite a while away. Though I may change my mind if people say so.

Tyki: So people, It seems like for Himi it's the review bitchie time of month, so review so that I can get my way with shounen sooner.

Understood, do review and give opinions on my story, so that i would find time in my busy drawing schedule_(I'm actually more of an artist than a writer, who's actually working on poker pair fanart) _to continue writing fast. And by the way, i may even start a mini drabble series on how did Tyki raise Allen_(lots of fluff guaranteed)_ if I'll enough of them, for the bitchie part of me.

So anyway, on next chapter, Allen is confused, by what happened in Martel, and is thinking about past, together with mana, and his life with Tyki. An beware there's a redhaired, drunken bastard, womanizer general lurking around too.

Bye, bye until next time.


	6. Memories of Despair and Salvation

Hello and Sorry for this coming out so late. I know it's been a bit more than month since I've uploaded, but i hope i will earn readers forgiveness. I had my reason, though i doubt you really want to listen to some excuses. So ill just say I've had pretty much worst summer month in my life. But now I'm back and kickingXD And i can assure you that I Don't have plans to abandon this story before i have written at least a few lemons and kicked some exorcists and Rouvelier's ass._(i know im such a Noah fan)_ And by the way I have finally gotten myself something similar to plot for this story. YAY., which was another thing why i couldn't get this chapter done faster, since i really needed to be aware about what im going to write for this chapter.

Also happy news as i have actually went out and reedited all previous chapters, adjusting them to my plot. It's not obligate that you read them as they are just minor changes mostly _(except maybe prologue, which had changed quite a lot)_ but it wont do any bad either. Also i had done some changes to the layout to my story, so it's easier to read and understand. i still have some things that i will change in my writing, but i dont think im going to change previous chapters because of that.

Disclaimer: I don't own D-gray man and after such a delay in uploading i don't have any rights to even thinking about it either.

Warnings: This ones quite a sad chapter as it deals with Allen's past. _(had a really hard time writing it, sob.)_ And there's no Tyki in this chapter_(Wahh..sob..not at least in person)_, so obviously theres no smutty yaoi yet. _(But Its Coming, oh yeah)_ Also i warn you there's Cross in here.

Anyway, please enjoy this sad chapter about Allen-chans past.

* * *

"**The Musician"**

_.Fifth chapter._

_.Memories of despair and salvation.  
_

It was raining. Once again. Allen was sitting on the window-sill in his room at The Earl's place. He was watching the rain, how one after another raindrops were falling, landing on his window. He seemed completely taken by the view, until he suddenly shuddered, wrapping his blanket closer to his thin body.

It was a cold night, though the young Noah was wearing just a white shirt, that was a bit too big for him,_ (You can guess one time, who's originally it is)_ reaching half of his thigh. He hadn't been able to sleep tonight, so he had come to sit there, looking outside the the rain was falling heavy, the moon managed to show itself from time to time between the clouds, illuminating the boy in it's soft light, while Allen was being haunted by memories.

_Yes, it was at nights such as this, when he couldn't sleep, that his past came rushing back to him._

Though it was such a long time ago, he still did remember parts of his early childhood. Those days long, long ago. His mother, the poor creature, although never had been brave enough to tell him that straight to his face, hated him, though she did have reasons to. His cursed eye for example was definitely one, though not the only one. the main reason was that he also possessed a weird red arm, which was a part of him every since his birth_.(Though now he always hided it with his Noah ability)_ Nobody around him knew what it really was, they all thought him to be a cursed child. Even now Allen didn't know what that arm actually was, however he did knew how to use it if it would be needed.

_Though The Earl had promised him that he will once tell him The truth about his arm and eye._

But never the less that arm only caused problems for that frail child he was then, being secretly hated by his own mother. _(he could see that every time, he looked in her eyes) _He didn't know who his father was, he even didn't want to as he had enough with one parent that despised him and would rather do without him.

Allen yawned a bit, switching his position on the window-sill. He was trying to maintain some warmth, that was slowly trying to leave him. He felt so small and weak right now, as he tried to find a comfortable spot. He pressed his cheek against the glass, looking at the raindrops that didn't stop for even a second in their way on his window.

But then she had died.

It happened in a sunny Saturday afternoon, which for the boy was colored crimson. He had come home that day to find his mother in the middle of her own blood.

_Unlucky he, right?_

He had never knew whether she was killed or she just simply did a suicide, finding that life with him was just unbearable.

Whatever the reason was, after that he was put into orphanage, which was a living hell for him. In the beginning nobody came close to him, fearing him and his strange arm, just like his mother. But that was fine with him, as he always had been alone without anyone who would love him. However that changed as the kids discovered how frail he actually was and the bullying began.

They would always throw rocks at him, afraid of going closer to "The Freak" as they had started calling him. they even called him a murderer, saying that he killed his mother himself. That really hurt the boy, who even though was hated by his mother, still loved her as she had not abandoned him completely. Nobody from the grown ups didn't interfere either, as the kids were also expressing their own hidden opinion of him, that they didn't dare to express, fearing for their jobs.

But Allen hadn't been able to take it for long. He had run away.

Allen felt thirsty suddenly. So he stood up, his bare feet touching the cold floor. He moved across his room, stopping at the nightstand next to his bed. It wasn't the first time he hadn't been able to sleep, and gotten thirsty, that's why he had ordered the maids to bring water to him every night. He poured some water from the carafe into the glass, not really wanting to think anymore.

His memories of the time after he had ran away were really vague. He remembered the poverty that he had been living in during then and the despair that followed everywhere. Hiding, running, searching and begging for something to put into mouth were daily things then. They were frustrating and bitter memories, that he wanted, but couldn't forgot.

But that was also the first time that he had met Mana. It was just a short meeting, not lasting even ten minutes as he had ran away, when the man had offered the boy to come with him. He had thought the man was weird, maybe one of those bad people that other street kids talked about in whispers, and the boy wanted to do nothing with such people.

After a while of such a tramp life, his luck was starting to run low as he was almost captured two times, and the third time it happened he was saved by Mana.

Allen sighed, after gulping down his glass of water in few seconds. He felt tired and weak, though was unable to sleep. The period on streets should be considered the worst part of his life, from the perspective of all things he had went through during that time. Allen sat down on his bed, starting to examine his nail, hoping it would help him calm down and forget the past.

_That wasn't working unluckily._

Allen couldn't understand why was the man persuading him so much, even pretending to be his father when the policeman had asked him, where are the boy's parents. He then had finally agreed on Mana's proposal to come live with him.

His life with Mana had been a weird one, indeed. The man was a traveling clown, and Allen had began to travel together with him and a circus. His material situation hadn't especially much changed, though he now earned some money, helping out around the circus and had even learned some acrobatic tricks from the people. One couldn't say that he hated the way he was living now, only sometimes he felt like he didn't really belong there.

When it came to his relationships with Mana, they were better than the boy had expected, as the man was mostly nice to him, not minding his red arm, which he advised to hide under gloves and long shirts. However sometimes Allen could notice distrustful and doubting look in the man's eyes, that he couldn't comprehend. He also kept the boy close to him, as if trying to make sure nobody pays him too much attention.

In overall Allen's life at that time was spent between different towns, clowns and performers.

_He had even performed as a clown a few times._

Allen's hands were beginning to tremble as he got under his blanket, as it was very cold in the room, but he didn't feel like calling somebody to light up the fireplace. He wanted to be alone for the moment, not wanted anybody crossing his personal space for now. The cold however wasn't the only reason that the boy was trembling, no the trembling was caused by the memories of a certain individual, who Mana had any connection besides work, as Allen had noticed the man was quite anti-social.

That person was General Marian Cross.

Allen didn't know almost anything about the man, except that he was a drunken bastard. Well he had once told that he was a sort of clergyman, which hardly convinced the boy. He could have never imagined the man being related with church, if religion at all.

Mana and the man would meet at least once every two weeks and often Mana took Allen along. _(As he didn't like leaving the boy out of his sight)_ The boy despised those times, as somehow he had a distinctive dislike for the large red headed man, with a mask covering half his face. At those times they would sit at some cheap bar and the man would order beer after beer until he was so drunk that they would have to drag him out of the place with force.

_The man had even once got him drunk, and he still remembered the headache that followed it.(Childhood trauma was ensured)_

During those meetings when he still wasn't so drunk, the both talked about things, that Allen couldn't comprehend, but somehow knew were really important. It was always about some kind of people, that the both of them called "That Family" and how they should act, so to not be found out by them. Those were the only times when Allen could see either of them so serious.

Allen shuddered, even though he was under the thick blankets of his large bed, because he now remembered an especially traumatizing event of his life, that made him despise the red headed man ten times more. The time that he had been staying with General Marian Cross.

It had happened very suddenly, Mana had just told him that he had to leave for a while and that the boy couldn't come with him, so he will leave Allen with Cross. Allen was shocked to say the least about it at first, but then he had gotten mad for the first time in his existence, shouting that he would never stay with that drunkard son of a bitch. In the end he still had been forced to do so, as there were really no alternatives.

_Though looking back at that time with Cross, he would have better chosen streets than that man._

The guy was a walking debt making machine, and who do you think had to pay those debts? Of course, it was not the man himself, as when it came to debt collectors, he had the fastest legs on Earth. It was Allen who was left dealing with the debts that the man made almost everywhere he went, he was the one who had to work to pay them off one after another, until he didn't feel his body anymore.

And the man didn't pay any attention to the boy either, saying that it was self-evident that the brat should pay the debts as he had taken him in, which made the boy mad, since he had never actually wanted to stay with Cross. Allen also had to wait outside the pubs, and drag out his caretaker when the volume inside the house become unbearable.

Surprisingly the man was also very popular with woman, as he had them in countless numbers. Allen could never understand why the heck those women were attracted to Cross, as he redeemed the man as a debt making, not paying, womanizer, drunkard bastard. And those five months he spent with Cross were hellish.

Allen still couldn't sleep, it seemed like today would be a night when he would go through all memories of his life. He turned on his sides now, looking at Timcanpy who had made itself comfortable on one of Allen's pillow and was sleeping.

_All that was left to him was wish he could do the same thing. _

Mana had returned after those five months and finally freed the boy from servitude of Cross. Then they had traveled through several towns, doing it very discreetly as if Mana would be afraid that someone might find them everywhere they go. At last they had stopped in London and booked themselves rooms in some cheap inn. Allen had mostly thought nothing as it wasn't the first time they had traveled so secretly, though somehow this time seemed even weirder and more mysterious.

_He had never thought that this stay in London would change his life completely._

Allen had wanted to go sleepy early, as he felt very tired from all the traveling they had done the previous days. And he had done just that, falling asleep the moment that his head touched the pillow. However after few minutes, though in his sleepy state, he felt voices coming from the room which was occupied by Mana himself. One he could recognize as Mana's, although the boy couldn't comprehend anything it said, as sleep had turned off most of his brain functions. He couldn't recognize the other voice, which spoke most of the time, though somewhere inside Allen thought that he liked the sound of that voice. He knew certainly that it wasn't Cross, as he would definitely recognize that drunken bastards low voice.

He had thought of taking a peek inside, just to see who the owner of the other voice_(which somehow entranced the boy)_ was, but the he felt his conscience slowly sipping away as deep sleep overcame the boy.

From it he was awoken only moments later as a scream erupted from the other room. The boy was startled by it for a moment, but after no other sound was heard he had thought that it was only his imagination. But he had to make sure.

Allen slowly crept out of his bed and just as slowly moved closer to the doors to Mana's room. He called for the man, asking him about the scream. When no reply came, he thought that might be sleeping already and the voices he heard before were also his imagination. But when he opened the doors a completely different scene from what he expected, assaulted his vision.

He saw the body of his caretaker in the middle of his own blood, completely lifeless. Even worse, the boy could see a heart that had been probably ripped from the man's body, causing both the scream and pool of blood. The boy stood, almost lifeless for a while, the scene somehow far too familiar to him. He started crying, but somehow he wasn't crying for Mana, no he didn't even understand for what those tears were.

Then he remembered why was it so familiar. His mother had looked almost the same when Allen had found her.

_He really was an unlucky creature._

His tears flowed with a new force as he stood, oblivious to everything around him. He felt like despising himself as he understood the reason for his tears. He wasn't crying for Mana, nor for his mother, he was crying form himself, the pitiful cursed child that he was, since everybody who came too close to him ended up dying and he seeing them like that.

His tears finally stopped for what it seemed like eternity to the boy, though he had also managed to calm himself enough to stop trembling.

He wanted to raise his head to glance at the scene again, as his view was blocked by something he couldn't immediately recognize. He tried to concentrate his shaken brain and saw a pair of eyes glancing at him with suspicion. Those were two beautiful golden eyes that were looking at him from an equally perfect face. Allen felt confused.

_Is he the voice he heard before? Did he kill Mana? And why was the man looking at him like that now? _

Even if it was so, the boy somehow couldn't feel any hatred towards the man, instead he felt a strange pull to him, as if he had known the man all his life, but just has forgotten all about it. It really felt strange.

Suddenly the man's suspecting eyes softened as a small smile graced his features. He even softly brushed a strand of hair from the boy's face. Allen felt very puzzled, because of the man's sudden change in attitude. The feeling inside him grew tenfold. He didn't know what the feeling was, but it certainly felt very warm and nice. The boys eyes widened as the man offered him his hand and in the same entrancing voice asked a question.

_"What is your name, Shounen?"_

_"Allen."_

Allen stirred under his blankets, as he had come to a very important part of his 15 years old life. He really didn't know what complied him to so easily answer Tyki, and grasp his hand without a second thought. It was probably due to the strange feelings he had felt every since he had seen him for the first time. But he was thankful that he did so.

Since, it was how he had found his place in The Clan of Noah. They had welcomed him like a lost child that had finally returned to his home, the rightful place he should be. He had never expected anything like that, as there had never been somebody who would be happy to see him. It was like they really were his _family_. Everyone seemed a bit strange to the boy at the first time he actually met the whole family, as before he had only known Tyki who had brought him to his house and The Earl, who had come to greet him already as The Patriarch of Noah. He had tried to explain the boy everything he wanted to know, as the boy really did have a lot of questions.

He had told about The Noah's, their reason to fight and Akuma also about Exorcists, The Order and Innocence. He explained to the boy that he was The Fourteenth Noah, a special one, but never went into details saying that all will come with time. But even now there were still things that the boy didn't know, since The Earl had said that those things the boy shouldn't yet know. He did promise that all will be told to him when the time would be right.

_Like why had Mana been killed? What his arm really is and why does he have such an eye? And what is his role in this war?_

But those few secrets The Earl wanted to keep for now didn't worry the boy. No, he had received so much from _his_ family that he wouldn't let just a few secrets stand between them. They had given him everything he could have ever wanted, accepting him the way he was, understanding and loving him.

_Especially Tyki._

Yes, Tyki had given the boy so much. Sometimes even Allen himself couldn't understand how important the man had become to him. He had always felt something very strong for the beautiful Portuguese man that had always taken care of him, offered him a family, but he had never delved further into it, not wanting to ruin the relationships they had now.

Suddenly Allen blushed, remembering the kiss they had shared the yesterday night. It had felt so amazing that Allen had wished that it wouldn't ever stop.

But after it had ended the boy had understood how wrong he's been. Tyki was his fellow Noah and they both were_ males_ after all. _(Though Tyki was a beautiful man unlike him, who was too thin and too short, and looked too childish)_ He had desperately tried to convince his mind that it was a mistake and Tyki had never meant to start kissing him, as after the kiss they hadn't spoken a single word between them. They had just returned home and Tyki had been sent into another mission while Allen had locked himself up in his room. And since yesterday Allen hadn't been able to stop thinking about the male and what the kiss meant.

Even the sleepless night he was suffering, was caused by the kiss that had shaken his happy life. He was worried that Tyki would now reject him, as he had responded to the kiss. _(he had even went so far to think that Tyki just had wanted to tease him like that, as he always harassed him) _But even with such thoughts he couldn't distinguish the small flame of hope that the kiss had meant something more than that.

_Could it be that it was really love that he felt for Tyki?_

_

* * *

_So did you felt like crying? I certainly did.

I also apologize for not answering reviews. I have a limited time at computer, so i have to plan what i need to do more, type up chapters or answer reviews. But i really appreciate every review, favorite and alert i get. They make me feel very happy, as my work is liked. So I thank all those awesome people who leave a review for me, no matter what you tell, as i need critism too to improve myself.

Next Chapter:Allen goes to find Tyki after Earl's order and ends meeting some interesting people. And for the first time we will hear some of Tyki's thoughts about what is happening with him and Allen._( Hmmmm...do i really smell limes? ) _

I think the next chap will be up in two weeks, probably.

Ok, now im off to write the damn drabble thats been invading my mind about Tyki's and Allen's life together._(Mmmmmm...)_

Also i know i have no right asking for reviews since ive sinned so much, but still i would really like hearing your guys opinion.


End file.
